This invention relates generally to computer-aided design (CAD) and computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) and more particularly to determining whether files generated from a CAD/CAM system are current at the time of release to manufacturing.
Typically, a designer uses a CAD/CAM system for designing and manufacturing a part. In particular, the designer uses the CAD/CAM system to generate a model (e.g., a two or three dimensional model) of the part. After generating the model, the designer uses the CAD/CAM system to manually prepare a set of drawings of the design and generate numerical control (NC) machining data. If the drawings and the NC machining data are satisfactory, then the designer releases them to manufacturing for production of the part. Sometimes during manufacturing a problem may arise which necessitates a revision to the design of the part. When a revision is necessary, the designer has to make changes to the model as well as to the drawings and the NC machining data. Before making revisions to the model, the drawings and the NC machining data, the designer has to make sure that he or she is working with the latest version.
Determining whether one is working with the latest version is not that easy because it is quite likely that others may have made several changes to the model, the drawings or the NC machining data after their original release to manufacturing. Some of these changes may not be apparent to the next user. For example, a few of the currently available CAD/CAM systems are able to directly associate information in the drawings and the NC machining data with the model. This capability allows associated information in the drawings and the NC machining data to be treated as a collection. Thus, changes to the associated information in the model are propagated to the related files for the drawings or the NC machining data. These changes are apparent to the next user, however, there is a significant portion of information needed to manufacture the part that is not directly associable with the model. Notes, annotations, numerical analysis results, design data book parameters and calculations and surface finish requirements are examples of some information that is not directly associable with the model, even though it may be represented or derived from the information contained in the model. Changes to information that does not necessarily propagate from the model to the drawings or the NC machining data will not be readily apparent to the next user. In order to make any necessary revisions, it is necessary that persons downstream of conceptual design be able to access the most current model, drawings and NC machining data. This will avoid costly mistakes and reduce the time that a product is brought to market. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that can manage the currentness of models, drawings and NC files in a design and manufacturing environment.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a system, a method and an article of manufacture for managing how current files of a product are at the time of release. In this invention, there is a master model of the product. Also, there is at least one data file generated from the master model, wherein the at least one data file comprises data non-associated with the master model. A version control system manages versions of the master model and the at least one data file. The version control system comprises means for defining dependencies between versions of the at least one data file and the master model. A release unit releases a version of the at least one data file that is current with the latest version of the master model.